


【蛋哈】 Think of me

by Mieguo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieguo/pseuds/Mieguo
Summary: 给垂耳写的ww





	【蛋哈】 Think of me

**Author's Note:**

> 给垂耳写的ww

天杀的任务比安文先生想得要难解决一点，他不得不在飞机上完成了从工作状态到约会的切换。于是包厢里的哈特先生在演出快开始前见到了匆匆赶来的年轻绅士。

 

音乐剧的票是艾格西托洛克西定的，在他问过梅林不出意外哈利今晚会有空的情况下。该死的秘密特工，你永远不知道能不能跟恋人安稳地腻上一小时。

当然洛克西帮他订票的时候反驳了集体例会有时候是会超过一小时的。

得了吧，如果你非要把通过电波传送的对望叫腻歪的话。也是梅林每天忙着跟干姜水多扯上几句，不然这位魔术师一定不介意花上一秒把他从网络会议中踢出去。艾格西一点都不想再回忆自己的任务过程，他的后勤在给他指挥的时候还在跟美国表亲聊天。他怀疑要是自己被崩了， 梅林还会让干姜水带着那个黑科技玩意儿一起去他躺着的地方见个面，然后把他搬回Kingsman的基地，当着他的面把枪口对准哈利另一只完好的眼。

 

上帝呀，希望靠右的包厢能让哈利看得舒服一点。

 

然而两个多小时的音乐剧大概算不上艾格西想要的腻歪，他们规规矩矩地坐在包厢里，接着规规矩矩地坐在专用车里回了家。整个过程绅士极了，至少应该算个规规矩矩的约会。

天知道艾格西有多想发挥汽车上该死的导航作用，把哈利摁在车里来一次。

"哈利，你觉得音乐剧怎么样？"

"歌剧魅影作为长盛不衰的经典自有可取之处。"哈利在他开门后跟了进去。

但是现在他们到家了。

"你觉得呢？"

"旋律里的那个电吉他？炫极了。"

"有些音效其实是小提琴。"

…………

哈利在进门后脱下了牛津鞋。

艾格西回忆起了他第一次那么近距离地看那双牛津鞋是什么时候。大概是躺在铁轨那。脑子里憋的一堆来不及说的遗言被自己还没死的认知冲得七零八落，搞得浑身冷汗的身体又飘飘呼呼的，那时候他一定没时间去仔细看看那双鞋。他记得哈利跟他说做的很好，弯腰蹲下把他从死亡的阴影里解放出来，一步步走过来的时候牛津鞋哒哒地响。大多数时候，哈利的西装裤都会把鞋子最上面一点的皮料遮住的，艾格西想，但是他当时蹲下来应该会露出点袜子，在看不见的地方还有袜带的那种中筒绅士袜。

糟糕透顶，艾格西听到他牛津鞋的声音时脑子就自动联想起了那东西对他做过的事，仿佛听到了中年绅士下流的叫床声。

"艾格西？艾格西？"

"抱歉，我是说里面的摇滚元素很棒！说实话我没想到里面还有电琴之类的。"

"是的……嗯，你刚刚问我觉得这个音乐剧怎么样？(How did I find it)我觉得可以补充一点，我发现了我旁边坐了一个偷窥成性的潘多拉。"哈特先生用魅影的调子唱着。

……你还会发现我想你想得要死(think of you fondly)，艾格西想着，"那你要把我囚禁一辈子吗？"

 

终身囚禁在中年绅士特工的屋子里，艾格西都要有点求之不得了。

但是像老加拉哈德一开始拒绝他的那样，他说，"年轻人的一辈子太长了。"

见鬼，从艾格西发现哈利真他妈的适合穿西装的那天起他这辈子就玩完了。是的，他是先触动于哈特先生的性感，然后才发现自己想跟性感的哈特先生搞一辈子。

不是色情和欲望让他爱上了哈利·哈特，艾格西吻着他的哈利，一定是他爱哈利爱得快发疯了现在才想干他。

 

哈利·哈特很性感。无辜的眉毛和温和的眼睛很性感，合体的西装很性感，受过的创伤也很性感。艾格西甚至坚持不到抵达卧室，揉着他的翘屁股就直接在玄关亲了起来。

西装裤包着哈利的半个屁股，接着在臀峰以流畅笔直的线条荡到脚踝。但现在这块布料什么都遮不住了，他的老男人在他怀里蹭着屁股。该死的安文先生吸引者带着他在墙面上翻滚，那块饱满的臀肌简直要在他手上磨出摇滚的节奏，他的舌头在艾格西的嘴里恣意拨弹，享受地听着他唯一的乐迷喉咙里兴奋的颤音。

就是这里，他们的卧室。

哈利·他妈的·哈特是个寡廉鲜耻的床铺贵族。

"不快点吗？凯旋的淫魔凯撒？"

哈利嘴里说着八成是梅林跟他吐槽用的绰号，喘着气坐在床边一颗颗地解开西装扣子。

他根本不知道自己的责任有多大。

艾格西凑上去亲吻哈利，借着他的视觉障碍在左侧搞着小动作。全都是哈利教的，舔吻厮磨，抚摸挑逗，鼓舞起每一份情欲填补思想的空隙。

哈利·哈特真是个再棒不过的导师了，礼仪、任务、性交，艾格西不知道有什么是他不擅长的。或许他不擅长遮掩他的性感，还有搪塞艾格西的告白。

见鬼，他要是把这个叫做对长辈的依恋，哈利就是勾引自己儿子的阿格尼比娜。

所以作为回击，他们的第一次性爱里，艾格西故意叫了一句。

"Fuck you，Daddy Harry！"

当时他一定忘了哈利最擅长攻击，但他并不后悔那晚被哈利骑到射不出。

上帝啊，你不知道哈利骑在他身上喘息的样子有多辣。他该死的腹沟随着深呼吸起伏着，搞得他的胸肌看起来要命的迷人。

艾格西是说，哈利他妈的脱得太慢了。他简直想把该死的枪袋扔下床，顺便祈祷一下里面的家伙别走火。艾格西的手贴上老绅士的胸侧，照例花了一秒思考哈利的胸肌线条到底是训练的成果多还是刚刚卸下来的两根带子勒得恰到好处。不管怎么样结果都好极了，他的哈利是个赤身裸体依然优雅得体的绅士，附加充满性吸引力的情人标签。艾格西的手带着力度在哈利身侧滑行，感受着导师加重的呼吸带来腹腔的震颤。他满意地顺着骼动脉切入正题，毫不掩饰自己对阴茎偏心。

毕竟这可能是现在哈利身上最湿的地方。

他舔着哈利的右眼，哄骗他完全用身体感受自己。感受他的手把勃起的阴茎从滑腻撸到湿漉漉，然后顺势进入他的屁股，在前列腺的位置摁压出狂欢的前奏。

"操！哈利你他妈的竟然放了肛塞？"

"给拯救世界的英雄的小奖励。"哈利·哈特用平常的语调说着，忽略他辣得要死的喘息，"提前入场的私人门票。"

是的，这是绅士哈利·哈特先生，温和有礼，温文得有时候你接受他的帮助倒像是帮了他忙一样。艾格西尽可能克制地把那个小东西从绅士的屁眼里取出来，这是拯救发情的哈特先生的第一步。

第二步是把他硬得要爆炸的阴茎插进哈利的后穴。接着，你知道的，就像道实验题似的，艾格西写了一个解就开始自由发挥了。无论是艾格西钻研过的哈特先生敏感点一览或者他在行的卑鄙手段甚至粗野的本能，总之哈利的身体是他绝妙的实验场所。他训练过很多次，而且监考者根本跟他站在一边。哈利先生虽然不给他很多提示，但他的肠道热烈地包裹着艾格西的阴茎，也不吝于用愉悦得有点含糊的声音在他耳边肯定他的努力。

"操，艾格西。"

那双把玩过无数要命的凶器的手鼓励艾格西把他干到脱离绅士的从容，让他的头发散乱贴在前额，滴下来的汗水像是甜棕色的发丝里沥出来的糖水。让这个绅士爽得只能发出一点类似呜咽的声音，然后他的屁股替他说更多露骨的情话。说他喜欢粗暴一点，因为他的身体会避轻就重地单方面接受快感的折磨。他的内壁在艾格西擦过前列腺的时候直白地期盼着更多的快感，绞紧的时候像是在煽动更高涨的情热，更彻底的放纵。

久违的性交让一切抚慰加倍甜蜜，贴紧的身体好像能通过增大接触面积放大快感一样，怂恿他们越缠越紧以获得美妙到离谱的滋味，直到高潮时一两个攀不上的音符直接爆裂在空白的大脑里，把得到彼此的满足溶解成意犹未尽。

操，艾格西想，哈利一定准备好第二轮了。


End file.
